warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twoleg nest
Twoleg Nest is the Clan term for houses in which Twolegs live . Description Twoleg nests are described as being hard and boxy, with a flap as an entrance . Twolegs live inside the nests with their kits, dogs, and / or kittypets. Inside the Twoleg Nests, the grounds are cold, hard, and uncomfortableRevealed in Long Shadows, page 172. The air has a faint buzzing noise, and is filled with odd scentsRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 230. It usually carries a bright yellow tinted light. Most Twoleg nests have fenced gardens, and some may hold herbs that the medicine cats may need, such as catmint . Notable Twoleg Nests Abandoned Twoleg Nest *In the ThunderClan territory by the Lake, there is an abandoned Twoleg Nest, close to the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. It gives the impression of being able to cave in at any time , so cats tend to avoid it because of this. It also has different types of medicine cat herbs and flowers for treating, and contains the only catmint in the territory . Other Nests *In Greenleaf, the camping site or 'Greenleaf TwoLegPlace' is filled with TwoLeg nests with green pelts that flap in the wind(in human words, tents). *In the beginning of Into the Wild, Rusty lives in a Twoleg Nest. The garden contains a patch of purple, sweet smelling flowers that Rusty makes dirt behind. It is mentioned to have a "cat flap", in human words, because Rusty can get out whenever he wanted to. *Smudge's garden and nest seems much the same, except that he can't travel in and out as freely as Rusty. In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed that Smudge's nest used to be the Ancient SkyClan's camp. *Princess's nest is close to the forest. *In SkyClan's gorge territory, there are several Twoleg nests bordering their northern side. Kittypets live in most of them, a few of which join SkyClan. *ShadowClan have a Twoleg nest in their territory, which is home to Jacques and Susan . (description) Book Mentions In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar visits his former home and sees his kittypet friend, Smudge. He tells him that he had dreams of cats in danger and one trying to tell him something. He stays the night in his old Twolegs' garden to have a stronger dream about SkyClan. It is later revealed that SkyClan lived there before the Twolegs. Also, it is believed that Smudge's house is planted right on top of SkyClan's camp, and that's why his dreams are so prominent. In the Original Series Into the Wild :In this book, Rusty is first a kittypet, living in a Twoleg nest in the Twolegplace. When he leaves his Twoleg nest, he meets a ThunderClan patrol. The leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar, gives Rusty a chance to join ThunderClan. The next day, Rusty leaves his Twoleg nest for good, to become a warrior. :Later in the book, he is sent off by Tigerclaw to patrol around the Twolegplace, where he chances across his old friend, Smudge. Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm :It is discovered that Cloudpaw is being fed by Twolegs at their nest. He is taken away by the Twolegs. Sandstorm and Fireheart, led by Ravenpaw, travel to the Twoleg nest to rescue Cloudpaw. Later in the book, Cloudpaw ends up in the farmhouse between WindClan and Barley's farm . A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :The traveling cats in ''Midnight go with Purdy into a Twoleg nest when he says that there's good food in the nest. ''Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight :ShadowClan also have a Twoleg nest in their territory, where they are being attacked by two kittypets. The two kittypets injure Talonpaw to the point where he dies from his injuries. ShadowClan were ultimately helped by a patrol of ThunderClan cats to force the kittypets, Jacques and Susan, to stop attacking the ShadowClan cats. Sunset In the Power of Three Series The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows :The many sick ThunderClan cats shelter here to avoid getting the healthy cats catch greencough. The abandoned Twoleg nest is the site where Sol agrees to meet with Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to discuss who their father is, as well as where Lionblaze and Jayfeather leave Sol. :It is mentioned by Jaypaw, acting as Jay's Wing, that there are four Twoleg nests around the Lake. Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Toadfoot, Tigerheart, Rippletail, Petalfur, Sedgewhisker, and Whitetail, run into a Twoleg family, and the cats were being chased by Twoleg kits. Sedgewhisker and Whitetail tried to catch two rabbits, but are stopped by two kittypets, Jigsaw and Seville. Fading Echoes Night Whispers'' :When Dovepaw is illicitly meeting Tigerheart at the border, he takes her to the abandoned Twoleg nest near ShadowClan's border. The roof is nonexistant, but the supporting wooden beams are still in place. When Tigerheart is showing off on the beams, leaping from one to the other to the next, Dovepaw hears a crack, which reminds her of the beech tree that fell over ThunderClan's camp, and in a panic, she knocks Tigerheart from the log. When they both recover enough to look up at the beam, it looks whole, but when they look closer, they notice a tiny, fresh split in it. Dovepaw had saved Tigerheart's life. References and Citations Category:Twolegs